


Invented Stars

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [39]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Astrology, Fluff, M/M, Stars, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt likes Techie's stories





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeusus and based on their artwork here: http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/150936073358/30-days-of-techienician-day-23-stargazing

"Do you know anything about the stars?"

Techie considers a moment before shaking his head. "Not really..."

"Try."

"Hm?" Techie blinked and looked over at him.

Matt smiled at him. "Make up something about the stars," he pressed.

He laughed but nodded his head, looking back up at the stars. His eyes flicked over them, searching for inspiration in their patterns and swirls. An idea came to him and he smiled as he pointed up at the sky. "There were once two brothers who were like two peas in a pod..." he began.

Matt hummed and rested his head against Techie's, listening as he came up with a story about fantastical brothers and the creatures they battled before becoming part of the sky.


End file.
